disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
True Chimera Kutak
True Chimera Kutak CR 26 XP 2457600 N Gargantuan Aberration (Chimera, Monster) Init +1; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +45 ------------------------------ DEFENSE ------------------------------ AC 40, touch 4, flat-footed 39 (-4 size, -3 Dex, +1 dodge, +36 natural) hp 508 (35d8+350); Regeneration 25 Fort +21, Ref +8, Will +26 DR 40/- Resist Acid 30, Cold 30, Electricity 30, Fire 30 SR 41 ------------------------------ OFFENSE ------------------------------ Speed 100 ft. Melee 2 claws +50 (3d6+28/19-20,x2) , 2 bites +48 (4d6+28/19-20,x2) Space 20 ft.; Reach 40 ft. Special Attacks Horrific Appearance (DC 34), Rake (claw +50, 2d6+42), Rend (claw, 2d6+42), Constrict (3d6+28), Trample (2d6+42, DC 55) ------------------------------ STATISTICS ------------------------------ Str 66, Dex 4, Con 31, Int 8, Wis 24, Cha 24 Base Atk +26; CMB +58; CMD 65 (69 vs. trip) Feats Dodge, Improved Critical (bite), Improved Critical (claw), Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Attack (bite), Improved Natural Attack (claw), Multiattack, Spring Attack Skills Intimidate +45, Perception +45, Survival +45 Languages Common SQ Aberration Traits ------------------------------ SPECIAL ABILITIES ------------------------------ Horrific Appearance (Su) A True Chimera Kutak has such a horrific, mind-rending shape that those who gaze upon it suffers all manner of ill effects. A True Chimera Kutak can present itself as a standard action to assault the senses of all living creatures within 30 feet. Those affected by a True Chimera Kutak's horrific appearance must make a DC 34 will save or become nauseated for 1d6 rounds (these effects can vary greatly, this is just a sample effect). This ability is a mind-affecting gaze attack. The save DC is charisma-based. Rake (Ex) When a True Chimera Kutak grapples its foe, it gets two free claw attacks at 2d6+28 damage against that grappled foe. A True Chimera Kutak must begin its turn already grappling to use its rake?it can?t begin a grapple and rake in the same turn. Rend (Ex) When a True Chimera Kutak hits with two or more of the same type of natural attacks in 1 round, it causes 2d6+42 damage by latching onto the opponent?s body and tearing flesh. This attack deals an additional amount of damage, but no more than once per round. Constrict (Ex) True Chimera Kutak can crush an opponent, dealing 3d6+28 bludgeoning damage, when it makes a successful grapple check (in addition to any other effects caused by a successful check, including additional damage). Trample (Ex) True Chimera Kutak can attempt to overrun any creature that is at least one size category Smaller than itself. This works just like the overrun combat maneuver, but the trampling creature does not need to make a check, it merely has to move over opponents in its path. Targets of a trample take 2d6+42 bludgeoning damage. Targets of a trample can make an attack of opportunity, but at a ?4 penalty. If targets forgo an attack of opportunity, they can attempt to avoid the trampling creature and receive a Reflex save to take half damage. The save DC against a True Chimera Kutak?s trample attack is 55. A trampling creature can only deal trampling damage to each target once per round, no matter how many times its movement takes it over a target creature. Breath Weapon (Su) A chimera’s breath weapon is a 60 foot long, 10 foot wide beam of disintegration. Regardless of its type, a chimera’s breath weapon is usable once every 1d4 rounds, deals 3520d8 points of damage, and allows a DC 38 Reflex save for half damage. The save DC is Constitution-based. This Technique Pool: The Chimera has a pool of technique's per day equal to it's level+ it's constitution modifier (49). It can spend these to perform any technique on the Dragon or Manticore technique list. Magic Immunity (Su): A True Chimera is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance. In addition, certain spells and effects function differently against the creature, as noted below. *A magical attack that deals cold or fire damage slows a Chimera (as the [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/slow slow]'' spell) for 2d6 rounds (no save). *A magical attack that deals electricity damage breaks any [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/slow ''slow]'' effect on the golem and heals 1 point of damage for every 3 points of damage the attack would otherwise deal. If the amount of healing would cause the golem to exceed its full normal hit points, it gains any excess as temporary hit points. A Chimera gets no saving throw against attacks that deal electricity damage. Technique Pool: The Chimera has a pool of technique's per day equal to it's level+ it's constitution modifier (55). It can spend these to perform any technique on the Dragon or Manticore technique list. '''Horrific Howl (Su)' As a standard action the True Chimera can release a horrid howling. Creatures within 60 feet that hear it must make a will saving throw DC: 35 or be stunned. If the creature is effected by a fear effect already they are also knocked prone. Creatures within 1 mile that can hear this must make a will save of the same DC or be shaken for 10 minutes. Stitched Flesh Body (Su) A True Chimera's body is made of combined animal parts and the pieces of Witch Soldiers. As such it has thick skin and can easily shrug off blows that would kill other creatures. The True Chimera is immune to critical hits and sneak attack damage. Familiar (Su) If a witch uses their familiar ability to bond with a creature and selects the True Chimera as their familiar, it gains an additional amount of hitpoints equal to 1/2 of the witch's. Berserk Fury (Ex) Due to their chemical makeup causing them to be very unstable, the True Chimera can occasionally break into a berserk fury. During an encounter, the True Chimera has a cumulative 7% chance to go wild and attack everything in sight. If it does, it gains +6 to it's strength and constitution, +4 to it's armor class, and it's resistances increase by 20. This lasts for 40 rounds or until it is slain or subdued, after which the percentage resets. ------------------------------ EVILITIES ------------------------------ 1. Violence: Increase your ability scores by an amount equal to your ability modifiers. (+28 Str, +10 Con, +7 Wisdom and Cha) This increases the bonus to strength based abilities by +14, Hitpoints by +175, constitution based abilities by +5, and wisdom and charisma based abilities gain +4) 2. Scatter Shot: Creatures adjacent to the creature you strike must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 39 or take 1/2 of the damage dealt to the first target. This does not apply to damage dealt with techniques. 3. Rage Charge: Gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls for every attack you receive (Maximum +12). This lasts for an entire encounter. 4. Badass overlord: You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls for every 2 levels you possess. (+17) ------------------------------ ECOLOGY ------------------------------ Environment: Solo Organization: no Treasure: Standard The Strongest of Chimeras, the Kutak is built from the most powerful magical creatures, including dragons, hippogriff, and other Chimeras. It is an unstable destructive powerhouse that the most powerful alchemists add to their arsenal.